Birds of Prey
Birds of Prey is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Birds of Prey #11: 18 Jul 2012 Current Issue :Birds of Prey #12: 15 Aug 2012 Next Issue :Birds of Prey #0: 19 Sep 2012 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Black Canary' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Birds of Prey #12 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Birds of Prey #11 Past Storylines Birds of Prey #87 "Perfect Pitch" part 1: The Calculator uses his position with the Secret Society to hatch a plot to track down Oracle. With the help of Black Canary, Zinda & Creote, the Huntress--as Helena Bertinelli--hatches a plot to take control of the Metropolis Mob. Barbara visits Doctor Mid-Nite and learns that, although some tissue has regenerated and she can wiggle her toes, she won't be regaining full mobility anytime soon. Birds of Prey #86 "A Wakeful Time" - The Birds move into their new digs in Metropolis, and Canary throws a surprise "get well" party for Oracle. Lots of reunions and apologies happen, and Zinda gets new toys to play with including a stealth helicopter. Later, Canary goes out and busts up a nutter trying to commit human sacrifice, and Huntress learns that she can't defend the innocent with just her fists and fury, and decides to stick with the Birds. Birds of Prey #85 Black Canary & The Huntress lead Wildcat, Connor Hawke, Savant, Creote, and Richard Dragon against Rabbit & Mr. Tan's minions in a martial arts street combat on the Gotham Docks. Meanwhile, Dr. Midnite, Superman, and Cyborg attempt to operate on Oracle to free her from the Brainic virus. In the cyberspace plane of her own mind, Oracle convinces the BRianiac virus to go into remission, and Black Canary and her allies are victorious. Upon hearing of his minions defeat, the infirm Mr. Tan commits suicide. Later, Oracle discovers that she can now move her toes. Collections Hardcovers *'Birds of Prey, vol. 1: Endrun' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "The Birds of Prey are forced to ally themselves with one of the worst of Gotham City’s mega-criminals while they struggle to save his life from the unspeakable horror that hunts them all. Pursued by an unstoppable killer, the Birds must run a gauntlet of insane gang members and corrupt cops while trying to keep a teammate alive." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231314 *'Birds of Prey, vol. 2: The Death of Oracle' - Collects vol. 2 #7-13. "As Black Canary confronts her inner demons, the Calculator’s army and new villainess Mortis take their ultimate revenge on Oracle." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232752 Trade Paperbacks *'Birds of Prey' - Collects Black Canary/Oracle: Birds of Prey, Birds of Prey: Manhunt #1-4, Birds of Prey: Revolution, and a story from Showcase '96 #3. "Black Canary puts the past behind her—with more than a little help from Oracle—adopting a new costume and a new attitude as she faces threats in an array of international locales. As a rocky partnership develops between the Canary and the wheelchair-bound Oracle—who offers (sometimes unwanted) counsel via satellite uplink—the Canary is assisted by unlikely allies such as Catwoman, the Huntress and Lois Lane! Along the way, the duo face drug smugglers, human slave traders and a man who has wronged not only the Canary, but the Catwoman and Huntress as well!" *'Birds of Prey: Old Friends, New Enemies' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6, plus the Wolves and Batgirl one-shots. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899396 *'Nightwing: The Hunt for Oracle' - Collects vol. 1 #20-21, plus Nightwing vol. 2 #41-46. - WorldCat - ISBN 156389940X *'Birds of Prey: Of Like Minds' - Collects vol. 1 #56-61. "In a tricky legal and ethical dilemma, the Birds show mercy to a would-be white collar criminal, but their act of compassion brings them to the attention of master extortionist (and one-time super-hero) Savant, a man who claims he can outthink Oracle and outfight the Canary...and can prove it!" - WorldCat - ISBN 140120192X *'Birds of Prey: Sensei & Student' - Collects vol. 1 #63-68. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204341 *'Birds of Prey: Between Dark and Dawn' - Collects vol. 1 #69-75. "Huntress goes undercover to infiltrate a religious cult with a dangerous secret, while Black Canary and Oracle uncover the true nature of Sovereign Brusaw's organization." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209408 *'Birds of Prey: The Battle Within' - Collects vol. 1 #76-85. "With their Gotham headquarters destroyed, the Birds take flight to Metropolis and beyond! Black Canary enlists the help of Wildcat in Singapore, while the Huntress infiltrates the Gotham mob!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210961 *'Birds of Prey: Perfect Pitch' - Collects vol. 1 #86-90, 92-95. "The Secret Society of Super Villains takes one of the Birds of Prey hostage and demands the Birds’ leader’s secret identity as their ransom. The Birds will have to save their friend and battle Deathstroke to defend their leader." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401211917 *'Birds of Prey: Blood and Circuits' - Collects vol. 1 #96-103. "The Birds have a run-in with Black Alice, encounter the Dark Knight, and have a shake-up in their ranks in this action-packed collection!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213715 *'Birds of Prey: Dead of Winter' - Collects vol. 1 #104-108. "The Birds of Prey cross paths with the villainous group the Secret Six, just as Spy Smasher takes the dismantling of Oracle's operation into her own hands! Who will end up with control of the Birds of Prey?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216412 *'Birds of Prey: Club Kids' - Collects vol. 1 #109-112, 118. "As Black Canary prepares for her wedding, The Calculator attacks and Black Alice discovers a mystery involving Darkseid." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401221750 *'Birds of Prey: Metropolis or Dust' - Collects vol. 1 #113-117. "A high-tech hazard threatens the streets of Metropolis." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219624 *'Birds of Prey: Platinum Flats' - Collects vol. 1 #119-124. "The team hits the road to find a new home in Platinum Flats. But the move brings them into conflict with former teammate Black Canary. Then the past comes back to haunt Oracle as The Joker makes a deadly move against her." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222935 *'Birds of Prey, vol. 1: End Run' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231322 *'Birds of Prey, vol. 2: The Death of Oracle' - Collects vol. 2 #7-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401234496 - (forthcoming, October 2012) *'Birds of Prey, vol. 1: Trouble in Mind' - Collects vol. 3 #1-7. "One is wanted for a murder she didn't commit. The other is on the run because she knows too much. They are Dinah Laurel Lance and Ev Crawford - a.k.a. Black Canary and Starling - and joining them are the villainous Poison Ivy and the heroic Batgirl and together, as Gotham City's covert ops team, they're taking down the villains other heroes can't touch. They are the Birds of Prey." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401236995 - (forthcoming, September 2012) History Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Writer: Duane Swierczynski. Artist & Covers: Jesus Saiz. Publishing History * volume 0: various one-shots & miniseries, 1996-1998 * volume 1: #1-127, 1999-2009 * volume 2: #1-15, 2010-2011 * volume 3: #1-, 2011-present Future Publication Dates :Birds of Prey, vol. 1: Trouble in Mind TP: 12 Sep 2012 :Birds of Prey #0: 19 Sep 2012 :Birds of Prey, vol. 2: The Death of Oracle TP: 10 Oct 2012 :Birds of Prey #13: 17 Oct 2012 News & Features * 16 Feb 2012 - Women of Action: Black Canary and the Birds of Prey * 18 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35550 Batgirl Joins Birds of Prey Full Time] * 07 Sep 2011 - Why They Endure(d): Oracle Remembered by Creators, Advocates * 31 Aug 2011 - Oracle Says Goodbye to the DCU * 14 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-birds-of-prey Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Birds of Prey] * 27 Apr 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/one-year-in-birds-of-prey-110427.html One Year In: Birds of Prey] * 04 Apr 2010 - WC10: Gail Simone * 13 Jan 2010 - [http://www.comicsalliance.com/2010/01/13/gail-simone-returns-to-birds-of-prey/ Gail Simone Returns to Birds of Prey in 2010] * 27 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/040927-Bop-Retrospective.html Looking Back with the Birds: A Birds of Prey Retrospective] * 04 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110804-GothamCancellations.html Robin, Nightwing, Birds of Prey to End in February] * 18 Jul 2008 - Amanda Conner on the Black Canary Barbie Hubbub * 03 Jun 2008 - Reflections: Tony Bedard * 04 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12876 Sean McKeever Leaves Birds of Prey] * 25 Apr 2007 - Wonder Women * 07 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=107893 Sean McKeever Talks Birds of Prey] * 06 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=107819 Gail Simone Talks Birds of Prey Exit] * 08 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005964 Great Scott! Nicola on Birds of Prey] * 06 Feb 2007 - The Simone Files V: Nicola Scott * 24 Jan 2007 - The Simone Files I: Birds of Prey Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero